<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>losses here and losses there by LouPF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560363">losses here and losses there</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/pseuds/LouPF'>LouPF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onward (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother/Brother Incest, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Underage Sex, barley just wants to have some fun and ian isn't sure if he's entirely on board thank you, dubcon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/pseuds/LouPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barley decides it's time to show his brother how some good old fucking feels. Ian doesn't really agree - or does he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>losses here and losses there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Barley, I – I don’t think – ”</p><p>“You don’t think what?”</p><p>Ian stares up at Barley, hunkered over him – cheeks flushed and hands on Ian’s hips, eyes dark. He’s hard against Ian’s thigh, and Ian squirms, trying to get free from his tight grip. “I don’t think – this is a good idea – ”</p><p>Barley pins him between his chest and the bed, leaning up to nibble at Ian’s ear. “My gut says it is.”</p><p>He tries to squirm again, but Barley only bites harder – and he’s so <em>heavy. </em>“Please, Barley, what – what about mom?”</p><p>A dark chuckle. Barley grinds down against him, letting out a breathy moan in Ian’s ear. “She’s not home, remember?”</p><p>“I,” says Ian, trying desperately to fight his body’s reaction – but his hormones are raging, and he has never been touched down there – “But, I – what if she comes back?”</p><p>“Then we’ll figure it out,” Barley says, careless. He shifts his hand from Ian’s hip to his crotch, and Ian gulps. “Come on, bro.” He strokes a hand over Ian’s hardening cock – so huge, he’s so <em>big</em> – and Ian closes his eyes. “You know you want to. Wouldn’t it feel nice?” He lowers his voice, then grinds down again, gasping slightly as it says, “Me, buried deep inside you?”</p><p>“I,” Ian tries – but he’s too shocked to say anything more, heart hammering. He doesn’t, does he? Does he want this? Why would he want this, Barley is his <em>brother – </em>but his cock is hardening and he – and he’s –</p><p>Barley removes his hand, and Ian breathes a sigh of relief – space to <em>breathe</em> – but proceeds to immediately move it to his hair, instead. “I’ll be gentle,” Barley coos, nuzzling Ian’s neck. Then, cheekily, “unless you don’t want me to, of course.”</p><p>“Gentle?” Ian repeats, dazed and confused – and Barley hums against his skin, fingers now toying with Ian’s zipper.</p><p>“Gentle it is,” says Barley, and tugs down Ian’s pants.</p><p><em>That</em>, a still-functioning part of Ian’s brain decides, <em>was not gentle.</em></p><p>“Sorry, bro.” Barley nuzzles at Ian’s ear, this time, and Ian bites at his tongue to keep from gasping. “Couldn’t resist.” He trails his fingers over Ian’s boxers, and Ian shuts his eyes.</p><p>This isn’t happening. This can’t be happening. <em>Why </em>is this <em>happening –</em></p><p>But. It <em>does </em>feel good.</p><p>“Just like I can’t resist you,” Barley mutters, and then he’s tugging at his boxers, as well – Ian’s cock now exposed.</p><p><em>Okay</em>, he thinks, <em>this is okay. If he just doesn’t –</em></p><p>Barley opens his mouth and takes all of Ian’s dick in at once.</p><p>Ian’s brain short circuits.</p><p>When he comes back to, Barley has taken off his vest and pulled out his own hard cock.</p><p>He. Is. <em>Huge.</em></p><p>“B – Barley?” Ian stutters.</p><p>Barley hums, then leans into him again – and his cock rubs up against Ian’s, hard and warm. “You’re doing great, dude,” Barley praises, petting Ian’s sweaty hair. He’s panting, hips bucking as he grinds into him, and – oh, fuck, but it <em>does </em>feel good, and – oh, <em>God. </em>Ian’s eyes slip close – he can’t help it – mouth falling open. “Turn around, will you?”</p><p>And Ian <em>does</em>, without even a second thought – on all four, bare ass in the air.</p><p>“Good,” says Barley. “Now let me just…” He prods at Ian’s asshole, fingers cold and slick, and Ian’s brain short-circuits again. Vaguely, he has the sensation of being filled – stretched – pleasure, fleeting, then a burn –</p><p>“You good, Ian?”</p><p>“Wh… huh?” Ian blinks, coming to – and Barley is behind him, hands on his hips – and he’s so <em>big</em>. “I – I – I’m – good?”</p><p>“Good.” And Barley shoves his cock in, head and shaft and all, balls-deep – and Ian lets out a cut-off cry, suddenly filled and stretched and <em>pleasured </em>– “Feels good, doesn’t it?” Barley asks, brushing his hands across Ian’s back. “Told you you’d like it.”</p><p>When Barley increases the pace, Ian can’t help but moan – and again, and a little louder, until he’s making all kinds of different sounds – Barley gasping and grunting in his ear, fingers toying with Ian’s nipples.</p><p>“B – Barley,” Ian keens, “oh – Bar – <em>ah –</em>“ He gives in. He surrenders to it, pushing his hips back to meet each of Barley’s thrusts – and he finds himself begging, “faster, Barley, <em>please –</em>”</p><p>Later, he will regret it. Later, he will cry in his bedroom and hide for hours on end. But now… for now, he loses himself in the pleasure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>